Disquieting Clarity
by shoogar
Summary: Drowning in a pool of anger and hatred, Loki finds himself willingly in the presence of Jane Foster with only one goal consuming his mind.


**Chapter One**

**...**

The day had started off with a fair amount of sunshine, a pleasant surprise and a nice break from all the rain that had been pouring over New Mexico the past month.

In the distance, dark clouds lingered near the edge of town, and even with the sunlight piercing through the murkiness, everyone kept their eyes peeled for any sudden weather changes. Monsoon season in this region wasn't something to be taken in a light manner, and precaution deemed necessary, especially during this time of year.

As usual, any hope of keeping up the fair weather was immediately dampened by the sight of rain clouds moving into town rather than away from it. People on the streets took one look at the darkening sky and began to head back home without even giving it a second thought.

By evening, the roads and streets were in desertion, and the sun had completely disappeared into the thick sheets of grey that now blanketed the entire sky. Rain followed not too long afterwards and was quick to darken the asphalt and dirt, easing the risen red dust back to the ground at the same time.

Streaks of lightning could be seen every so often near the outskirts of town, the brightness of flashes being amplified by the downpour. And where there was lightning, there was thunder.

And it did not fall on deaf ears.

* * *

Loki simply observed in silence amongst the people, unseen.

Well, perhaps not so much in silence seeing as he had many, many thoughts running through his mind as he watched the pathetic sight.

He scoffed at these…humans.

It sickened him to see how they scurried amongst themselves in order to make it to safety, much like mice blindly going into hiding when they're spotted.

For days now, he had just watched.

Watched the mortals live their dull and simple lives, but as expected, no amount of observation could ever make him see what his brother had seen in them. He still could not understand, nor did he want to, as to why Thor had felt the need to protect such a weak and foolish race.

Though, on the other hand, it gave him some satisfaction to know what had put them on their toes. It was madness really, how just a good amount of water befalling their land had the potential to put them in chaos.

In all honesty, Midgard wasn't worth an ounce of his time, and yet, Loki sometimes found himself scrutinizing certain aspects of these mortals. They were difficult to understand, but in a strange way, it was almost fascinating how they functioned on a completely different level.

Just then, a loud rumble reached his ears, disturbing his train of thought.

The people in his vicinity had jerked at the noise, some more obviously than others. A female who had been carrying some sort of flimsy bags let them slip from her hands; the contents freely rolling out onto the ground as a result.

Loki turned in the direction of where the sound had resonated and realization had his brows raised in incredulity.

Thunder.

And based on their reactions, he reckoned that mortals weren't too fond of it.

It was just another reason to think them foolish.

His brother was also a fool.

Odin forbid as to when these senseless beings will realize who is guarding and protecting their realm. Or as to when his idiotic brother will be able to see that they are afraid of the very thing he represents.

As he looked up to scan the skies, another thought seemed to flicker its way past all other thoughts - begging for his full attention.

Loki grinned dementedly to himself.

It was a reminder.

He had made his way into this realm with an intention.

How could he have been so immersed in other matters to have nearly forgotten about why he was here in the first place? But it had conveniently resurfaced in his mind with an impeccable timing.

Today, he decided, was the perfect day.

It was the perfect day to finally bring affliction upon that woman.

Jane Foster, was it?

And though he had never encountered her face to face, he could assume what kind of a woman she was seeing that she, out of all earthlings, had been the one to capture an Asgardian's heart.

Not an easy feat, considering women here surely couldn't complete with those of Asgard. It was quite absurd. He highly doubted Jane Foster's beauty nor grace would come even close to rivaling with-

Loki abruptly stopped himself and discarded the unnecessary thought as he found it to be off tangent.

Another deafening roar echoed in the skies, and almost simultaneously, steady drops of rain started to fall from the heavy clouds.

The raven haired god laughed to himself sardonically. He couldn't discern whether that had been the sound of thunder or the voice of his brother, yelling at him all the way back from Asgard.

He turned his focus back to his to-be victim and delighted at the thought of seeing her stupefied and daunted expression. It brought him even greater contentment in keeping Thor as his motivation in his doings. He would etch unforgiving nightmares into her mind, and knowing the fragility of these humans, Loki knew it would be enough to break a person.

_I hope you can see from there, Brother. Your affection for this mortal will cost both you and her dearly._

Yes, he would make his brother regret.

And he could think of no better way to do it than by provoking that mortal woman.

_Thor, you've always had everything at your disposal while I, Loki, have been stripped of everything. Or did I even truly have anything to begin with… Why is that?_

In that moment, the pent-up anger that had been quietly building from within seemed to surge through his entire being.

Fairness was a concept he'd long forgotten, and he was well aware that what he was about to do would gain him nothing in the end.

_As for you, Jane Foster, I will make you live out the rest of your fleeting life in endless despair once I tear apart that mind of yours, inch by inch._

Loki's grin widened in anticipation as his plan was soon to be set into motion.

This would be his ultimate revenge against Thor.

And only when he sees Jane Foster's face convey the kind of pain he has harbored should he finally come to rest.

_You cannot stop me._

_Not this time._

* * *

**A/N:** I was planning to post this as a one-shot, but because I am such a slow writer, I decided it would probably be best if I divided this into three or four chapters. -. - Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

And thank you _Fany_ for willingly taking the time to edit my writing ~ ;)


End file.
